


Painful

by tennantive



Series: Ephemeral Studies on Transient Vagabonds [3]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, last christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tennantive/pseuds/tennantive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Can you really see no difference in me?"<br/>"Clara Oswald, you'll never look any different to me."</p><p>((Can be either OTP or brOTP pairing.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful

"Can you really see no difference in me?"  
Though the packaging around her warm copper eyes has withered and worn, the admiration and bright curiosity shine within them, young as ever. His fingers slide nimbly from the paper crown and, carefully, he lets the feel of her silvery hair tickle his fingertips.  
Looking at her is painful, though when hasn't it? In that young old body of his, mourning his best friends, sitting atop his silly little cloud, she reminded him of everything he had destroyed. After Trenzalore, with her selfless sacrifice for him, she became the embodiment of everything he never deserved. And now she sits, ripened and aged like the proverbial wine, every line on her face a memory he can't share with her.  
But there's a flicker, the brevity of timelines synchronizing and catching up after their long adventure today and he can see his Clara, beaming up at him. Her beautiful eyes look the same, still admiring a tired old man past his prime.  
Her sight is a reminder of pain, and of love, and of pasts, and of futures.  
Sadly, he smiles.  
"Clara Oswald, you'll never look any different to me."


End file.
